


Our Love Through Music

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Josh are too cute for words, Buck is Drunk, Engagement, First Dance, First Married Kiss, Josh is shocked, Karaoke, M/M, Public proposal, Song fic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: A look at the back and forth of Josh and Buck's relationship through songs that make me think of them, or them of each other.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Latch by Sam Smith

**Author's Note:**

> None of the songs or characters are mine. Some chapters will have the lyrics right in the chapter, others will have links to vids from YouTube, hope you guys like it.

Buck wasn't sure if it was needing to blow off stress, if he was _that_ drunk, or if it was something else but he finally relented and agreed to actually sing at karaoke. He thumbed through the book, found the song and scribbled it, his name, and the dedication on the slip of paper, handing it to the DJ. Maddie and Chim did a duet, Albert got up and did a song, by that time Buck had had a couple more drinks and was feeling good.

  
  


“And up next is Buck, with a song for...'the special man in my life, I love you baby.' Well isn't that sweet.” The DJ called Buck up and he made his way to the stage, face flaming as the bar cheered and make kissy noises and such.

  
  


The 118 seemed confused as Buck got up the song started and Buck started to sing. Maddie wasn't the only one in the family with a decent singing voice. He took the mic, eyes seeking out the man he loved, who was also flushing. They hadn't really told anyone they were together yet and Buck was apparently just drunk enough to make this seem like a good idea. He saw Maddie follow her gaze and her jaw drop when she saw who he was looking at.

  
  


_You lift my heart out  
When the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me, even when you are not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on, babe  
Now I know what I have found..._

_I feel we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love  
I feel we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love_

_Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you_

Buck started swaying in place as he sang, eyes on his lover, his boyfriend, his everything. The man who'd helped him find himself when he was so lost, when everyone else had made jokes had helped him heal.

  
  


_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch  
Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch  
How do you do it, you got me losing every breath  
What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest_

_I feel we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love  
I feel we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love_

  
  


He beckoned the man closer, watching the flush deepen and him shake his head, but Buck kept it up as he kept crooning, reaching his hand out and pleading with his eyes to join him. As Buck started into the chorus again he relented, setting his drink down and walking up to the stage to take Buck's hand.

  
  


_Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you_

_Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you_

_I'm latching on to you_

“What are you doing?” he hissed, clearly embarrassed but his brown eyes also fond as Buck finished the song.

Buck smiled softly at him, “Latching on to you.” He replied, tugging him close and kissing him before the 118 and the bar.

He could hear Chim and Hen whooping and hollering as they kissed, along with a few other patrons they didn't know. Buck slowly pulled back, watching him for a long moment and then decided to say fuck it, now was as good a time as any.

“Baby, I know we haven't been together very long but you make me a better man, a better person. You have helped me through so much that others have ignored or made light of. I love you so much.” He dropped to one knee, “I don't have a ring, but I'll get you one if you want it. Josh Russo, will you marry me?”

Buck thinks he hears a glass hit the floor and shatter, it might be a bottle but he's too focused on his boyfriend's shocked face. Josh stares at him, eyes wide and full of tears. He smiles so wide Buck thinks his face will break open.

“Yes.” the simple single word makes Buck's night as he surges to his feet and kisses Josh again.

The world disappears as his fiance kisses him and he holds him close.


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Buck and Josh's wedding day, they dance to their wedding song and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this Chapter is Breathe by Faith Hill obviously. Hope you like this update. Flash backs are coming, I promise!

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away..._

Buck looked down at his husband, god he loved being able to say that, as they shared their first dance as a married couple. Their friends and family gathered around them watching them sway to the music. Josh's cream suit and gold tie made him look incredible and Buck new his dark blue suit and bronze coloured tied set off his own eyes, or so he'd been told many times during the lead up to the ceremony. Simple wedding bands, white gold in Josh's case and tungsten in Buck's settled on their fingers.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

Josh laid his head on Buck's chest, the steady rhythm of his heart beat soothing in a way he hadn't realized he'd ever needed until he had it. He let his eyes close as he swayed in Buck's arms. He was officially Mr. Joshua Buckley. Well not officially, officially they'd need wait a bit for him to legally change his name, but as far as he was concerned that's who he was now. The ceremony had been perfect. A beautiful autumn day, Maddie standing for him as his Maid of Honor. Eddie'd been Buck's Best Man. Christopher their ring bearer even though everyone told them he was too old. Buck had scoffed, Christopher would never be too old.

Josh remembered walking up the aisle towards Buck, his gaze unable to leave the bright blue eyes he loved so much. He'd known that Eddie, Bobby, Chim, and Jamal were standing with Buck while Maddie stood with Athena, Hen, and Linda on the other side, but his eyes hadn't left Buck.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe _

They'd written their own vows, expressed their love for each other, their gratitude that they'd met, their hopes for the future and promises to love each other for the rest of their lives. Christopher had passed over the rings, they'd repeated the words they needed to, slid the rings on each other's fingers.

“By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husbands for life.” The man spoke, “You may kiss your man.”

They'd laughed but then Buck bent down and kissed him and Josh's world ceased to exist beyond that. Cheers and whoops broke them apart as they both laughed. The recessional played and they walked down the aisle to where all the paper work was sitting. They'd signed it, done pictures then headed to the hall they rented for the reception.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_

The rest of the reception is a bit of a blur for them both, speeches are made, dances are danced and a lot of food is eaten. At the end of the night they tumble into bed together, kisses are shared, clothes are shed, and their marriage consummated, not that it really needs to be but it is. They collapse in a tangle of limbs, panting and sweaty, holding each other close, sharing soft kisses between panted breaths.

“I love you so much.” Buck smiles softly at Josh.

Josh beams back at him, “I love you too, more than I have words for.”

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

Late that night Josh lays in his husband's arms, head on his chest, listening to Buck breathe, thinking of swaying in his arms as their wedding song played. He'd cherish that moment forever. He was home, he was where he belonged and the first night of the rest of his life was beginning.

  
_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_


End file.
